The present invention relates to the field of headphones or headsets for listening to audio programming. The present invention also relates to the field of wireless or cordless telephony. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage and carrier apparatus for a wireless headset with a microphone suspended between earpieces of the headset that can be used for both listening to audio programming and interfacing with a wireless or cordless telephone unit.
Headphones or headsets have long been used as a means of privately listening to audio programming, particularly music. Such headphones are commonly capable of producing extremely high quality audio. Headphones can be used with a radio tuner, a compact disc or tape player, a personal stereo, a television, a larger shelf or home stereo, a computer or any other device outputting an audio signal.
Headphones are conventionally connected to an audio signal source with a wire that provides a separate stereo signal to each of two speakers located respectively over, or in, the user""s two ears. The speakers may be held in place by a band that rests over the top of the user""s head. Alternatively, the speakers may be individually secured in, or on, the user""s ears.
An emerging technology allows headphones to wirelessly receive an audio signal from an audio signal source without a wire-line connection to the audio signal source. This allows the user to move around freely within range of the audio signal source and still enjoy the audio programming being provided through the headphones.
In another field, cordless and wireless telephony similarly allows users to make and receive telephone calls from anywhere within a range of the cordless phone base unit or within a wireless service area. Some cordless phones also make use of a headset, e.g., a pair of headphones or an ear-piece secured to, or on, one of the user""s ears, wired to the cordless telephone handset to allow the wearer to hear the incoming audio signal of a phone call. A microphone mounted on the headset allows the user to speak and, thereby, conduct a telephone call.
The use of headsets for listening to audio programming and for conducting wireless or cordless telephone calls has now converged. In a related patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 08/950,833, filed Oct. 15, 1997 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), it was suggested that a single pair of headphones could be used for both enjoying audio programming from an audio signal source and conducting a cordless telephone call. However, problems remain integrating into a single pair of headphones the functions of providing high quality audio programming and conducting a telephone call.
For example, when conducting a telephone call, the user must be provided with a microphone into which he or she can speak. However, the presence of such a microphone is unnecessary and, perhaps, annoying when the user merely wishes to listen to audio programming. Consequently, there is need in the art for an improved headset that incorporates a microphone in an unobtrusive manner so that the microphone is available when necessary to conduct a telephone conversation, but not in the user""s way otherwise.
To address this need, a wireless headset for use with both an audio signal source and a wireless or cordless telephone unit was previously disclosed by the inventors of this patent application. FIG. 1 illustrates this headset (100) in accordance with the inventors"" previous disclosure referenced above.
The headset (100) includes a pair of headphones (101). Each headphone (101) includes a speaker, and any speaker housing, that is supported in, on or over the left or right ear of the user. Each of the headphones (101) may receive, respectively, the left or right channel signal of a stereo audio programming signal so as to provide a reproduction of high-fidelity audio programming, e.g., music, for the user.
While many configurations for the headset (100) are possible, a preferred embodiment is a headset in which the headphones (101) are hung on or lodged in the user""s ears without being connected by a headband that rests atop a user""s head. As shown in FIG. 1, each headphone (101) could be an xe2x80x9cearbudxe2x80x9d headphone (101) that is gently lodged by the user in the ear over the opening of the ear canal. In such an arrangement, the structure of the ear naturally holds the headphone (101) in place so that the audio programming signals being received by the headset (100) are reproduced as audible sound directly into the ears of the user. In other alternatives, the headphones (101) could each include a hook or band that is hung over the top of the ear, or a clip for clipping the headphones (101) to the user""s ear, for example, to the ear lobe, so as to locate the headphone (101) over the opening of that ear.
Additionally, the headset (100) is also intended to allow the user to conduct telephonic communication by interfacing with a phone unit. In order for the headset (100) to be used in conducting a telephone call, it must incorporate a microphone for transducing the speech of the user. Consequently, a microphone or circuitry cabinet (103) is suspended by wired connections (102) between the two headphones (101). With the headphones (101) supported in, on or over the user""s ears, the circuitry cabinet (103) is, in turn, supported preferably in a location just under the user""s chin near the user""s mouth.
FIG. 2 illustrates the circuitry cabinet (103) in detail. As shown in FIG. 2, the circuitry cabinet (103) provides a microphone (201) that can be used to conduct a telephone call with the headset (100). Although, the circuitry cabinet (103) need not include a microphone if the headset (100) is to be used exclusively for reception of an audio signal and not for telephonic communication. The audio signal produced by the microphone (201) is sent, via processor (212), to a transceiver (203).
The transceiver (203) allows the headset (100) to communicate with an audio signal source (210) and a telephone unit (211). The telephone unit (211) may be, for example, a cordless telephone base unit connected by wire through a wall outlet to a public switch telephone network (PSTN) or a wireless telephone unit communicating wirelessly with the radio telephony infrastructure of a service provider.
The headset (100) communicates with both the audio signal source (210) and the telephone unit (211) by wireless links (214, 215). In this way, the user can move freely within some limited range of the audio signal source (210) and telephone unit (211). The wireless links may be implemented with several different signaling formats, for example, optical or radio frequency signaling.
FIG. 2 illustrates the preferred embodiment that uses radio frequency signaling. As shown in FIG. 2, a radio transceiver (203) with an antenna (204) is provided. Using the antenna (204), the circuitry cabinet (103) can receive wireless signals from either the audio signal source (210) or the telephone unit (211). In communicating with the telephone unit (211), the transceiver can also transmit signals generated by the microphone (201) to provide the two-way communication necessary to conduct a telephone call.
A battery (202) is also provided within the circuitry cabinet (103) to provide power for the components of the cabinet (103). The battery (202) may be recharged when the headset (100) is not in use.
The circuitry cabinet (103) preferably also includes a user input device (213) that allows the user to control whether the headset (100) is receiving and reproducing an audio programming signal from the audio signal source (210) or communicating with the telephone unit (211) to conduct a telephone call.
This user input device (213) may be used to answer an incoming phone call. Additionally, if the user is listening to audio programming from the audio signal source (210) and desires to make a telephone call, the user may actuate the user input device (213) causing the headset (100) to open two-way communication with the telephone unit (211) so as to place an outgoing call.
If the user input device (213) includes a keypad, the user may enter the number to be called using the user input device (213). Alternatively, the user may indicate the number to be called by dialing the number with a keypad or other control device on the telephone unit (211). The user may also enter the number to be dialed with a remote control unit (216). Finally, the user may speak a phone number or an indication of the phone number to be called, such as the name of the person or party to be called, into the microphone (201) of the circuitry cabinet (103). The user""s voice is transmitted to the telephone unit (211) where a voice recognition system (217) recognizes the speech of the user and either dials the number spoken or responds to the other indication of the party to be called and dials the appropriate phone number, which may have been preprogrammed by the user.
While this system, illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, provides the user with vastly improved versatility in enjoying both audio programming from the audio signal source (210) and telephonic communication via the telephone unit (211), it also creates potential problems due to the construction of the wireless headset (100) as a separate, unconnected unit. For example, it may become difficult to transport the headset (100) without tangling the wire connections (102) between the circuitry cabinet (103) and the headphones (101). Damage to the headset (100) may also occur during transportation. A further problem may arise if the headset (100) becomes separated from the phone unit (211) and audio signal source (210) and is not available when desired.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus of conveniently storing and carrying a wireless headset, such as that illustrated in FIG. 1, while also protecting it from damage. Moreover, there is a further need in the art for a method and device for preventing such a headset (100) from being separated from the phone unit (211) or audio signal source (210) with which it is used.
It is an object of the present invention to meet the above-described needs and others. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of conveniently storing and carrying a wireless headset for use with a telephone unit and/or audio signal source while also protecting it from damage. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and device for preventing the wireless headset from being lost or misplaced.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows or may be learned by those skilled in the art through reading these materials or practicing the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be achieved through the means recited in the attached claims.
To achieve these stated and other objects, the present invention may be embodied and described as a protective storage case for a wireless headset that is operable for selectively communicating with either an audio signal source or a telephone unit. The headset includes a circuitry cabinet that is suspended by wire connections between two headphones that are located at a user""s ears when the headset is in use.
The protective storage case includes a rotating spool and clips on the rotating spool for releasably securing the circuitry cabinet to the spool. Consequently, rotation of the rotating spool, with the circuitry cabinet disposed thereon, winds the wire connections on the spool within the storage case.
Preferably, the case also includes a charger for charging a battery of the wireless headset that is located in the circuitry cabinet. The battery is charged by the charger when the circuitry cabinet is disposed on the rotating spool.
Preferably, a member is provided on the rotating spool for manipulation by the user to rotate the rotating spool. This member may be, for example, a knob or extension on the rotating spool or an indented or recessed portion of the rotating spool.
Similarly, additional members are preferably provided for releasably securing the headphones of the headset to the case. These additional members may be, for example, recessed portions of the case sized to frictionally accommodate the headphones or extensions on the case that frictionally secure the headphones.
The storage case of the present invention may be integrally formed as part of the audio signal source, the telephone unit or a single integrated device comprising both the audio signal source and the telephone unit. In this way, it is much less likely that the headset will become separated from the unit with which it is used.
The present invention also encompasses the method of protectively storing a wireless headset with the storage case described above by rotating a rotating spool disposed within the storage case, to which the circuitry cabinet is releasably secured, so as to wind the wire connections on the spool within the storage case.